Kalm
by Wittle Marie-Chan
Summary: Voici donc la suite de IcicleInn qui a été écrit par la grande Simakai. Kadaj, toujours à la recherche de sa kaasan, se retrouve à Kalm, où il rencontre Dajim, une artisane...


_Voici donc la suite de "IcicleInn" qui a été écrit par la grande Simakai. Kadaj, toujours à la recherche de sa kaa-san, se retrouve à Kalm, où il rencontre Dajim, une artisane..._

**Claimer: **Dajim m'appartient à 100. Merci de ne pas l'utiliser.  
**Disclaimer**: FF7, FFAC et autre appartiennent à Squaresoft/Squareenix. TTTT

* * *

Kalm. Encore une fois. Kalm. La dernière fois que j'y suis venu… c'était pour le shachou. Kalm. Cette fois-ci, mes frères n'y sont pas. Je suis seul, dans l'ombre. Seul le soir. Seul et… oooh. Une vitrine.

- Ça brille…

Je mets mes mains sur la vitre et je colle mon nez pour mieux voir les zolies choses. Ça brille.. et c'est beau.

oOoOoOoO

Ce soir, j'ai gardé ma boutique ouverte un peu plus tard. La Bijouterie de Dajim Quoad. Moi. Je travaille sur une commande due pour demain, chantonnant doucement. Mon capuchon et ma jupe cachent bien ce que je veux cacher… Justement, je m'arrête un moment de mon ouvrage pour replacer mon capuchon qui menace de tomber. Mon regard se fixe vers la vitre. Ah? Quelqu'un regarde par la vitrine… Cheveux argentés, air enfantin… Un client potentiel? Il tape dans ma belle vitrine et j'entend vaguement le mot _beau_ dit à la façon gamine. Il aimerait donc mon travail? J'en suis touchée. Je fini rapidement ce que j'avais commencé à faire, puis je me lève. Calmement, comme à mon habitude, je me dirige vers la porte et je l'ouvre.

- Bonsoir!

Le gamin sursaute et se tourne vers moi. Oh, je ne voulais pas le surprendre.

- Bonsoir…

Je lui souris doucement. Il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qu'on peut surprendre.

- Vous admirez les bijoux dans la vitrine?

- C'est joli…

Ah, c'est vrai que c'est joli, mes œuvres. Le gamin se retourne vers la vitrine. Je souris encore. Mais il ne peut pas rester dehors comme ça… si les gens le voyait, ils penseraient que je suis une mauvaise commerçante.

- Merci. Vous voulez entrer pour admirer les autres qu'il y a à l'intérieur?

- D'autres?

Il a vraiment l'air d'un enfant en cet instant. Je hoche la tête.

- Beaucoup d'autres.

- D'accord, je veux voir!

Le gamin aux cheveux d'argents marche rapidement jusqu'à la porte que je tient ouverte pour lui permettre d'entrer. Il a une drôle d'odeur que je ne parviens pas à identifier… Il entre, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Je referme la porte alors que j'entre moi-même et je retourne à mon poste de travail.

- Vous aimez les bijoux…?

- C'est des bijoux?

….Il est sérieux? Bien sûr que ce sont des bijoux. Il ne sait vraiment pas c'est quoi, alors qu'il regarde un éventail de bagues.

- Hmm mm. Tout ce qu'il y a dans cette boutique a été créé par moi. Il y a des bagues, bracelets, boucles d'oreilles, colliers… broches… bref, beaucoup de choses.

oOoOoOoO

Elle a vraiment un ton passionné, la dame, lorsqu'elle parle des trucs qui brillent… des bijoux.

- Alors… c'est comme ça que tu les appelles?

- Tout le monde les appelles ainsi.

Vraiment…?

- Ah bon… je croyais que c'étais des artefacts.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers elle et elle sourit doucement. Je retourne vite mon attention sur les bijoux brillants.

- Vous pouvez les considérer ainsi, si vous le voulez.

Ah, alors… ce sont vraiment des artefacts?

- Et… ils ont quels pouvoirs?

oOoOoOoO

C'est pas vrai… Il a l'air vraiment naïf… Des bijoux, ça n'a pas de pouvoirs.

- Aah, aucuns. Ils n'existent que pour être jolis.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Au moins, de ce côté-là, c'est réussi…

Bien sûr que c'est réussi. Sinon, j'en n'aurais pas fait ma vie, les bijoux.

- C'est mon travail de faire de jolis bijoux.

Quoique… il y a beaucoup d'artisans qui ne font pas de très jolis bijoux… Je reprends mon matériel pour continuer à faire ma commande.

- Moi je n'ai qu'un anneau… et il n'est pas aussi joli, c'est dommage.

Je lui jette un vague coup d'œil, puis je continue à travailler. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça d'arranger un anneau…

- Si vous avez de l'argent, je peux arranger l'anneau qyyue vous avez pour le rendre joli.

- Je n'ai pas un Gil… et de toute façon, je ne voudrais pas risquer qu'il perde son pouvoir.

Alors… il a un artefact… Je m'arrête de travailler et je le regarde. Les artefacts, je n'y touche pas.

- S'il a un pouvoir, alors c'est un artefact. Je ne touche pas aux artefacts… Ils ont leur propre beauté que je ne saurai égaler.

- Je ne le trouve pas beau, moi… mais au moins il est utile!

Je sourit et je retourne à mon travail. Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose ne brille pas que ce n'est pas joli… Je regarde mon ouvrage. Encore quelques trucs ici et là et il sera fini. C'est à cet instant que le gamin se penche au-dessus de mon épaule.

- C'est quoi?

Je prend le temps de mettre la touche finale au bijou et je le lui présente.

- Un collier. C'est une femme qui m'a demandé de le faire.

Il regarde le collier de très près avec l'émerveillement d'un enfant.

- C'est très beau… comment tu fais pour penser à de si jolies choses?

Tiens, je n'y avais jamais penser. Je penche ma tête sur le côté, pensive. Comment toutes ses jolies choses me viennent à l'esprit…? Comment je pense à mettre telle pierre avec tel matériau?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Ça me vient, comme ça. C'est… un talent que j'ai.

- Ça vient de ta tête?

- Hmm mm. De ma tête.

Oui, de ma tête, j'imagine. Certaines personnes ont des dons de voyances, des dons pour se cacher. Moi, j'ai un don pour l'art et les bijoux. Et il est temps pour ce petit joyau d'être rangé. Je souris au gamin et collier en main, je me lève pour aller l'emballer.

oOoOoOoO

Je regarde la dame s'éloigner avec le joli collier. Si une telle splendeur vient de sa tête, alors…

- Alors ça doit être très beau, dans ta tête, non?

Elle rit doucement.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien.

- Sûrement!

oOoOoOoO

Je pose la boîte avec les autres, puis je m'assure que rien ne traine dans la boutique. Quel dommage qu'il n'ai pas un Gil…

- Dommage que vous ne pouviez rien acheter, j'aurais sûrement trouvé un bijou pour vous.

- Oh, je n'en ai pas besoin, ça ne ferait que me gêner. Mais j'aime les regarder, voilà!

Bon… Il y a au moins ça de clair. Mais moi, je dois fermer, maintenant…

- Malheureusement, si vous voulez les regarder, vous devrez revenir demain. Je dois fermer la boutique.

- Mais… je veux les regarder, moi!

Il affiche un air déçu à mes mots. Je n'y peux rien. Je ne vais tout de même restée ouverte pour lui. Je prend une boîte identifiée « vitrine » et je me dirige vers celle-ci, commençant à la vider.

- Je suis désolée.

- Mais…

Le gamin s'asseoit en indien par terre et regarde une des vitrines, des colliers, avec un air boudeur tout à fait charmant. Je fini rapidement de vider mes vitrines—il ne faudrait pas qu'on me vole—et je ferme la boîte, la plaçant sur deux autres que j'avais déjà remplie. Et le gamin n'a toujours pas bouger…

- Vous ne comptez pas rester là, tout de même!

- De toute façon, je n'ai nulle pas où aller, alors… pourquoi pas?

Tiens… je m'attendais pas à ça. Il a l'air bien nourrit, en forme…

- … Comment ça vouz n'avez nulle part où aller?

- Je voyage, je n'ai pas de maison.

- Je vois…

Mais… je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça… je ne suis pas cruelle…

oOoOoOoO

La dame semble pensive. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Après tout… qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Je hausse les épaules à ses propos et je continue à regarder autour de moi. C'est vraiment joli, tous ces …bijoux. Ça brille tellement… La voix de la dame me fait sortir de ma rêverie.

- … J'espère ne pas regretter mon choix… Mais vous pouvez venir chez moi, si vous le voulez.

Je me tourne vivement vers elle et je la vois prendre des boîtes. Elle m'accueillerai chez elle?

- Pour vrai?

- Mais oui. À condition que vous m'aidez à transporter ces boîtes!

- D'accord, aucun problème!

La dame soulève deux des boîtes et me les tends.

- Prenez ces boîtes.

Elles sont assez légertes, donc je les prend facilement. Je pourrais en transporter beaucoup plus.

- C'est tout?

- Oui. La dernière, je l'amène moi-même. Attendez-moi dehors.

Elle va éteindre les lumières et moi, je vais dehors l'attendre tranquillement.

oOoOoOoO

Je voit le gamin sortir de la boutique et j'en profite pour mettre le système d'alarme avant de sortir à mon tour et de barrer la porte derrière moi. Je lui souris.

- Suivez-moi.

- D'accord!

Je souris encore un peu avant de me diriger vers mon appartement.

À Suivre...

* * *

Ooooh... alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment? C'est très rare que j'écris en 1ère personne interchangée. (Le point de vue change de Kadaj à Dajim). Laissez des reviews, siyouplait! 


End file.
